I. INSTITUTIONAL CAREER DEVELOPMENT CORE (KL2) SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Indiana Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute (CTSI) has a sustained record of accomplishment of training KL2 Scholars through its Career development, Education and Research Training (CERT) Program. Notably, CERT has trained 47 KL2 Scholars, with most retained in academic positions (92%), spending a median of 75% of their time in research, being promoted to Associate Professor (43%), and obtaining external funding as principal investigators (95%) including 14 R01s, 7 other R-level awards and 15 K or equivalent career awards. These 47 Scholars have come from 29 different disciplines, have been diverse in terms of gender (46% women) and race/ethnicity (15% underrepresented minorities), and are nicely distributed across the spectrum of T1 through T4 research. An additional strength is the fact that our Scholars are recruited from the 3 major research universities in the state: Indiana University, Purdue University, and the University of Notre Dame. This expands the pool or Scholars, faculty mentors, and breadth of translational research. In this application, we propose a number of new and innovative training initiatives that build upon our foundational programs. We designed the four specific aims of the KL2 Career Development Core Program to maximize its impact on the training and career development of clinical and translational scientists at an institutional, regional, and national level. 1) Increase the flexibility and reach of our foundational programs for personalize research training and accelerate mentored-to-independent investigator (K to R) status. 2) Add training in areas where our CERT program has unique strengths as well as gaps. Key domains include implementation, community-engagement, regulatory affairs, and population health. 3) Develop research training in 3 new areas: team science, entrepreneurship, and experiential learning. 4) Test innovative training approaches through research and national collaborations. We employ the continuous innovation cycle of ?4Ds? in all of our CTSI activities: Design, Demonstrate, Duplicate, and Disseminate. We also plan innovative initiatives that can serve as model programs for dissemination more broadly. These include a) peer and community mentoring programs to complement our already robust faculty-mentoring program: b) an inter-CTSA KL2 Scholar exchange program; c) an I-Corps training course that serve regional CTSA programs; d) national coordination of an on-line CTSA-industry training program in drug development conducted in collaboration with Lilly, our founding industry partner. We are optimizing program evaluation utilizing NCATS common metrics augmented with novel metrics. We are enhancing recruitment and retention of underrepresent minority scientists, and offering a new course in translational research ethics.